Something To Fight For: Daughters of Darkness
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Xander’s life changes over night and only two people from his past can save him, but can they save him from what's to come? slash Male preg
1. Light in the darkness

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Daughters of Darkness

**Pairings: **Spike & Xander & Dean

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Angel/Supernatural/Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series:**Something to fight for

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Xander's life changes over night and only two people from his past can save him

**Chapter Summery: **Xander and the Pack get strangely sick and two people from Xander's past take Buffy on.

**Authors Note:**

**Something To Fight For: Daughters of Darkness**

Light in the darkness

Xander felt sick, his body ached, his head pounded and his world was spinning. Only a few hours had past since he, Kyle, Tor, Rhonda and Heidi had recovered from the Hyena possession, now he was wondering if that was such a good thing? Suddenly a pounding on his bedroom door got Xander to his feet.

"You got visitors," snarled Tony Harris as he showed the visitors into Xander's room then took off.

Xander was surprised as he made his way back to his bed to be joined by Kyle, Tor, Rhonda and Heidi looking just as ill.

"What brings you here? Not that I even knew you knew where here was?" snarled Xander

"Kyle hacked the school records Harris, we need help. you and your friends always seem to know what to do when this happens? Ever since….well whatever it was happed to us was we've felt sick? from the looks of it we're not the only ones?" said Tor as he sat at Xander's side on Xander's bed.

Laying flat on his back on his bed, Xander reach over for his cell on his bedside table he calls the only person he knew could help.

_**/Hello?/**_

"Giles it's Xander Sorry I know what time it is but we got trouble? I'm at mine with Kyle, Tor, Rhonda and Heidi. Something went wrong with the spell, we've all gotten sick and it bad. I feel like my heads going to explode" said Xander as another wave of sickness washed over him and the other.

_**/can you come here? /**_

"No most of us can barely stand, the room keeps spinning, my back is killing me and I keep wanting to chuck up"

_**/I'll be right over/**_

With that Xander hung up and went back to staring at the ceiling and preying not to throw up, Giles must have broken at least one speeding law as it only took him 15 minutes to get to Xander's. Hearing his fathers complaints he knew Giles had arrived, he was taken back when he saw them laid out on the floor white as sheets.

"Oh my, I believe you need proper medical help for now. Meanwhile I'll see about any mystical cures for this and if it's connected with the Hyena in anyway?" said Giles as he called Buffy for help moving them.

It wasn't long later that all five member of the Pack were in the ITC in the hospital and unconscious. Buffy paced the corridors while Giles returned to his books, as the days went by Xander got sicker and Giles was no closer to an answer. With three near misses, Giles was getting worried for Xander but all his research was pointing to the reversal spell. Sitting in Xander's room, they were all taken back when two girls barged into Xander's room.

"This is a private room," growled Giles as he got up from his chair

"We know and that's our brother, so it should be us who are asking who you are?" growled the girls.

They looked the girls up and down, one was one was tall and slender with short red/brown hair with white blonde streaks in her fringe. Her bra was visible through her see though black top, bother her upper arms were cover in tattoos, she wore black leather fingerless gloves, a leather skirt and black knee high boots.

The other girl was taller, darker skinned, emerald green eyes, flaming red dyed hair right down her back, black nails, a black tank top, black jeans, black knee high boots and a silver chains. They entered the room and sat at Xander's side, each girl took one hand in theirs and placed kisses on his head.

"Wake up soon bro, we need you Xan. We don't have anyone if you leave us," whispered one of the girls as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Who are you two then?" asked Buffy as the girls growled at her.

"We are the product of our father's bastard ways, but we're his sisters no less if it wasn't for him we be dead or worse. I'm Electra this is Ayiana, I'm the younger then it's Electra then Xander," growled Electra who's patients was running thin with Buffy.

"So you two waltz's in here and you expect us to believe that?" growled Buffy snottily

"Believe what you like bitch? he's our family and it's your fault he's here Slayer. You and yourself pity caused him to act up to you and that got him possessed. Then that excuse for a Watcher didn't think when freed them… yeah right?

Once a person is possessed their soul, the demon or whatever merges and then you ripped it out and killed half of Xander and now he's fighting to survive."


	2. Here comes the sun

**Title****: **Daughters of Darkness

**Pairings: **Spike & Xander & Dean

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Angel/Supernatural/Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Xander's life changes over night and only two people from his past can save him

**Chapter Summery: **Xander must make a choice that changes his life

**Authors Note: **

**Warring part of this chapter does involves a graphic death of a child, I****'****m sorry if it offends but it was meant to be scary and disturbing**

Here comes the sun

"Now only the Powers That Be can save him, only they can replace the Hyena and give him back control" came a voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned round to see another young woman stood in the doorway, she wasn't that dissimilar to Elektra in appearance. Her short black hair was streaked with blue and red, he tube top revealed her tattooed arms and torso, her black leather shorts showed that the tattoos combined to make a large dragon when.

"I am Akasha before you ask, I was sent here by the Powers That Be. It seems Xander here and his Pack have caught their eye, they have plans for them that don't involve them dyeing." Said Akasha as she lent against the doorframe.

"And what if he don't wanna work for them?" growled Ayiana

"Honey we all work for them in one form or another, if ya brother refuses he and that lot die horrible and painfully simple as" said Akasha unsympathetically as she pointed to Xander and The Pack.

"it doesn't matter any away they are unconscious if you hadn't noticed? " said Giles as he cleaned his glasses.

"No problem" said Akasha as she raised her arm and the room went bright white, suddenly Xander and the Pack where stood there in just whiteness.

"XANDER" yelled his sisters as they ran and hugged him.

"Ayiana, Elektra what's going on? You shouldn't be here?" said Xander confusedly

"Xander I'm…"

"I know who you are, your bosses have already been to see us. We've already agree to do this for full control over they Hyena. At the cost of becoming Were-hyenas once a month we can live with that. At least now we've got a fighting chance in this town?" said Xander as he stared Akasha down.

"So be it, see you in a few Xander?" said Akasha as she nodded as they returned to the ITU room.

Groans from Xander and the other a few minutes later brought everyone back to Earth, after a check over from the doctors and then Giles Xander and the other were fit to go home. Buffy, Willow and Giles said their goodbyes and left Xander to his sisters and Akasha. They all got dressed then Xander turned to the doorway where Angel was now stood.

"What do you want Deadboy?"

"They got you too? The Powers only ever like those who have sins to atone for, you're a new one on us Harris? You got a place to stay for tonight?" asked Angel as Xander shook his head. Angel smiled as he handed Xander a folded piece of paper and a set of keys.

"What's this?" asked Xander as the read over it

"Deeds to the Myers place outside of town, I enquired them years ago. Buffy and the others might not see it but I've seen what your father leaves on you. I've been there Xander and I don't want to see you go there or your sisters.

Yes I'm aware who they are and Akasha's right we all end up working for the power one day. Oh and watch out my son and daughter so to speak Spike and Dru? They will be rolling into town soon, their both quite the handful but you'll love them if you get to them in time?" said Angel as he left Xander gob smacked.

"Ok when Deadboy gives you a glowing report even I listen, so you got a place to stay because your welcome to join us Akasha? that also include you lot if we're going to be a Pack?" said Xander as the other agreed and they headed out of town.

The Mansion was about an hour outside of town and according to the legends, many people had died there this even kept vampires clear of it. This was good for them it meant it was safer.

Pulling up outside the font door they got out of their cars and stood looking up at the looming building. Suddenly Xander felt like someone had walked over his grave and he wasn't the only one.

"Creepy" said Ronda as Xander went to open the door.

"Stay together for tonight we'll find one room and stay together, in the morning we'll go through this place room by room. We all know the legends and in this town we don't know how much of it is true and what's been left behind?" said Xander as they all agreed and entered the house.

The old wood door creaked and their footsteps echoed as they walked halls of the old house. The first room they came to was the main living area, it was big enough to make do with for tonight seeing as the old couches were still there.

They could crash on them until the morning for now but giving how long it had been abandoned meant the heating, power, gas and water would be off. Then Heidi spoke up.

"Look what I found candles they should do us for light tonight, but food and heat are going to be hard?" she said as she rooted though some of the draws.

"Food we'll have to go into town for but the dust sheet will do for blankets for tonight? in the morning I think it's a trip to the hardware store and home for other things? Kyle do you recon you can hack us some power, gas, heat and water?" Xander asked

"Cant see why not? I can hit the school computers for that unless I get my own from home?" said Kyle as they settled down for they night.

The night was unsettled and for most of them they couldn't sleep, Elektra left the group about midnight when the urge for a Cigarette took over. She was outside and about to light up when she though she saw someone. Putting her lighter away she ran after what she though had been a young girl.

Suddenly she came face to face with a young girl hanging from a tree. She screamed loud enough to wake the dead and ran, Xander heard this and raced out followed by the other.

"Sis what is it? Your safe now" Said Xander as she ran straight into him.

"Ittttt...it was horrible there was a girl a little girl handing from a tree. She was only about 13, Xan they weren't kidding about this place? I followed her and found that, I don't scare easily but something isn't happy we're here" said Elektra as she stopped shaking and lit up her Cigarette again.

After checking the tree out and finding nothing they headed back inside, they'd been back inside no more then a few seconds when the door slammed shut and the walls began to bleed. Xander raced back into the main room and into his backpack and pulled out a large black writing pad.

"Xan?"

"Every time we research or used a spell I found out from Giles or one of the Wicca's from school what it does and how to use it properly. There's a spell in here for contacting restless sprits.

El do you recon you can do this?" asked Xander as he passed the book to Elektra.

"Yeah no problem, it's an easy spell it what happens after that worries me? If this spirits pissed off at us then we better hope for the best Xan?" said Electra as she started the spell.

Suddenly the house returned to normal as a tornado of magic erupted in front of them revealing the young girl Elektra had see early in front of them. She was about 13 years old, with long black hair, white skin, dressed in a black and white turn of the century school uniform carrying a stuffed cat toy.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, ONLY BAD PEOPLE COME HERE SO LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled the girl, her accent was a thick New Orleans accent.

"We're sorry we didn't mean to upset you, a friend gave us this place to stay so we don't have to go home?" said Xander calmly

"SO THIS IS MY HOME"

"We're not bad people, we're hiding from the bad people" said Xander as the girl's expression seemed to change and she walked towards him.

"These are my sisters, I've been protecting them from our father. If I take them home he'll hurt or kill them and I don't want that. I care about them too much" said Xander as the girl looked down at her feet sadly.

"Never had a brother, never had anyone care about me. Papa said I was the Devil, Momma said I was a bad child. I saw things, people getting hurt but when I told them I got punished and the people got hurt anyway, I got blamed in the end they said I need to be cleansed so they did then the world got cold and dark.

They never missed me, I did them, then I didn't, then I got angry and got even with them" said the girl as she looked up at Xander

"How long have you been alone?" Xander asked her as he put his hand under where her chin would have been to make he look at him.

"I died in 1608 but I'm not alone I have Ophelia, her Papa was a bad man too and I made him pay. She shy" said the girl as another girl joined them offering Xander a shy smile

"You must be Ophelia? I'm Alexander Harris. Xander or Xan to my friends so please feel free to call me ether" said Xander politely as Ophelia giggled

"Miko Myers" said the first girl they'd been talking to.

"Ophelia Jackson" said the other girl

"Pleasure to meet you both" said Xander as he politely bow to both girls who curtseyed back.

"right ladies how about we make a deal? You two let us live here with you, we'll look after this place and your welcome to join us when ever you want. We will teach you all about the 21st century and who knows we could learn from each other?" said Xander as Ophelia and Miko looked at each other.

"Deal but you leave my room as it was?" said Miko

"Deal just show which one it is in the morning? now ladies if you wouldn't mind maybe you could show us where we maybe could sleep for the night?" Xander asked with a smile as the two female ghosts got excited and showed them to some rooms.

Wishing them a good night Xander smiled as Miko lay next to him on his bed as Ophelia went her own way.

"Was you father really bad?" Miko asked Xander as he was getting read to sleep.

Xander didn't answer instead he stood with his back to her as he removed his shirt and pants revealing the years of scars he'd gathered.

"He was and still is worse then evil Ko" said Xander making the younger girl smile at his pet name for her as he got into bed.

"Well you and your friends are safe with us now Xan, no one will hurt any of you ever again" said Miko as she kissed his head then floated off to her room for the night.


	3. Last hope

**Title****: **Daughters of Darkness

**Pairings: **Spike & Xander & Dean

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Angel/Supernatural/Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **3/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Xander's life changes over night and only two people from his past can save him

**Chapter Summery: **Xander ends up with some rather unusual additions to his Pack

**Authors Note: **

Last hope

Xander growled to himself and stretched out as he left the others, he hated Buffy's attitude of late since the Master's death. He could understand how she felt but he wished she talk to them and not just shut them out?

It just like her to take off at the being of the break leaving them to do her duties and not even get in touch. Xander was growling to himself when he heard something from behind one of the Crypts in front of him, without thinking Xander raced to help.

Suddenly he came face to face with three females fighting, one was about 6'7, grey skin, red hair, claws, fangs and large grey wings. She was hissing as the other two females continued to attack her. Straight away Xander noticed that one of the two was a female Vampire, she had long black hair, red eyes and claws but unlike the Sunnydale Vampires she stayed human when she attacked.

The other reminded him of Buffy when she fought, her white blonde hair covered her white skin and her growling eyes. Xander could tell that the grey skinned woman was in distress, hitting the ground beside Xander she looked up at him in pain she growled at him in some unknown language. Suddenly the other two women came at her, Xander got between them and growled loudly.

"This is not your fight human, leave her to us" hissed the Vampire as she stared Xander down.

"Leave child before we have to hurt you" growled the woman

"Ladies though I'm not usually one to hurt women let me warn you, mess with her again and I'll make an exception to my rules" growled Xander as the two women launched themselves at him.

Moving to the side they flew past him and into a nearby crypt, Xander turned and extend his claws and bared his teeth.

"One more warning ladies last chance to leave?" said Xander as he could feel the Hyena in him taking over, but the women just laughed at him.

In a flash he'd dealt with both of the women, holding one on the floor with a stake to her heart as the other watched.

"Leave or I'll dust her and come for you bitch" growled Xander before the two women fled the crypt and Xander's attention turned back to the injured woman on the ground.

Turing round he found that the woman had clawed her way towards one of the crypts, kneeling before her as she collapsed Xander tried to comfort her. She turned to him and hissed at him in a strange language again.

Xander shrugged and shook his head as the woman raised her hand to his face and closed her eyes. Xander felt like someone had poured water over him then she removed her hand.

_**/How can I thank you? / **_

_**/How can I understand you? /**_

_**/I used my powers to pass my language onto you, just as you understand me I understand you now/**_

_**/Who are you and what was that about? /**_

_**/In time, my daughters? I must tend to my daughters/**_

The woman tried to stand but failed as Xander helped her to sit up.

_**/You are in no fit state to tend to your daughters, let me help you? /**_

_**/They are asleep in the crypt over there, they should let you near them since they can smell me on you/**_

_**/Ok hold on I'll come back to you soon/**_

_**/Lexx/**_

_**/What?/**_

_**/My name is Lexx/**_

_**/I'm Xander/**_

_**/Thank you Xander/**_

Xander left Lexx and headed into the crypt were he found three younger versions of Lexx lying inside one of the tombs, they were huddled together in fear. One of them even went for Xander as he approached.

_/__**/Hey your Momma wouldn't be happy with you if you bit me would she?/**_

_**/Momma?/**_

_**/She's outside waiting for you/**_

_**/Momma safe? /**_

_**/She's hurt but she's safe for now, come on I'll take you to her/**_

With that all three of the girls jumped into his arms and he carried them out into the graveyard.

_**/Momma?/**_

_**/Yes babies it me/**_

_**/Come on/**_

Lexx looked at Xander with confusion as he helped her to her feet then he helped her over to his car and put her in the backseat with her babies. They drove out to the Mansion where Xander pulled up and carried her and the girls into his bedroom.

"KO" yelled Xander he helped Lexx to sit up on the bed

"Yes Xan, who is this?" she asked

"Her name is Lexx and she was injured trying to protect her daughter" said Xander as Miko noticed the three girls at the bottom of the bed.

"Can you please ask the other to meet me in the main room and get me some bandages and the first aid kit? Thank you Ko" said Xander as Miko smiled and floated through the floor

_**/Sorry it's not much?/**_

_**/What is this place? /**_

_**/The old Myers vineyard, the girl you just met was Miko Myers her family owned this place until they killed her then it closed down. Just after that vampire took over, it's taken a few years but Angel a vampire with a soul and a friend cleared it out. He gave it to myself and my Pack as a safe place because no one from town come this far outside of town and the Vamps keep clear too. /**_

_**/Thank you Xander but why would you help me? /**_

_**/I have a good sense about people humans or demons? something tells me you're a good person. I hate seeing good people hurt/**_

_**/Experience and wisdom always come at a price, I thank you for sharing your sanctuary with us and for trusting me. Outwardly I'm no human but I'm no monster either, just as you are no monster but I sense you are more then human? /**_

_**/Hyena actually, got possessed my friends tried to save me but I got sick due to bonding with the sprit and now I stuck with it. Not that I mind in this town I consider it an edge or a good way to stay alive/**_

_**/That I can understand, Xander would you please find I place for my girls I need to talk to you alone?/**_

_**/Sure/**_

Xander disappeared with the girls and returned soon with some food he'd brought with him.

"Ophelia is watching the girls in her room, she's quite taken with them" laughed Xander as he sat down on the bed beside Lexx and smiled as she ate some of the food.

"Thank you Xander I was getting hungry"

"So you can speak human?" said Xander as Miko floated in with the bandages and first aid kit

"Thank you Miko, Ophelia has got the girls in your room if you want to help watch them?" said Xander as Miko disappeared before he started to patch up Lexx's wounds.

"I learnt it the same time I passed on mine to you, Xander you have been kind to us more then any other would. I am dieing Xander, my wounds might appear to be healing but inside there is too much damaged Nexus and Nishta did what their master asked," sighed Lexx as she laid back and let Xander tend to her.

"So who are they?" asked Xander as the bandaged her arm.

"Long ago I was Queen of a hell dimension alongside my sister, known as the Shadow Queen. Over 10,000 year I ruled alongside her, and then I met my mate Kelz and we left to mate. It was in this time that the power got to her and she sent men to kill me but they killed Kelz though, forcing me into hiding on this plain. She found a Vampire and a Slayer to do her bidding, I fear for my girls they have the power to restore our world or destroy it ether way they are in danger.

Xander I have very little time and would not normally ask this but I need to know my girl will be safe, if they are to be I need to bond with you to pass my knowledge and my gifts onto you?

In your current form my gifts will kill you, if I share my DNA with you then I can pass on my gifts plus you will experience a longer life and quicker ability to heal. Please Xander you are all they will have, if we do this it must be now for I won't survive the transfer? Any weaker and I will be unable to do it at all?" sighed Lexx weakly as Xander studied her.

"What do I have to do?" Asked Xander as he turned to face Lexx

"Lay on the bed this is not unlike a Vampire's way of feeding" said Lexx as she opened her wrist and gave it to Xander.

"Feed from me and then I from you, your mind will darken but that will fade. When you awake you will feel stronger but I will have gone by then. I ask this of you Xander when you awake feed my girl they need blood and burn my body.

But keep my ashes for one day I want to be reunited with my mates ashes and spread here where I felt safe?" said Lexx with a smiled from Xander before he started to feed.


	4. Motherhood hellmouth style

**Title****: **Daughters of Darkness

**Pairings: **Spike & Xander & Dean

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Angel/Supernatural/Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **4/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Xander's life changes over night and only two people from his past can save him

**Chapter Summery: **The first of Xander's mate roles into town as Xander become mom to the girls.

**Authors Note: **

**BE WARNED THIS IS THE BEGING OF THE SLASH, THIS WILL END UP IN A THREEWAY MALE/MALE/MALE REALTIONSHIP.**

Right a I know we meet Spike in the epp School Hard, but this is where the AU come's in, this is my take on what would have happened if Spike not only hadn't gone to the warehouse but had met Xander first.

This is also my take on what was happing while Buffy was gone since in the epp she comes back we find out Xander's been patrolling for her.

Motherhood Hellmouth style

Xander woke up not long later, tired and disorientated as he tried to sit up. Suddenly all his memories came back to him turning to the side of him he saw Lexx's cold body.

"I'm sorry Lexx" he whispered before pulling the blanket over her as Miko floated in

"What happened?" she asked

"Long story I'll tell you later but the short of it she died of her injures" said Xander sadly

"That must be why the girls are crying Xander, they must have felt it?" said Miko as Xander looked at her then headed to check on the girls.

The girls where up and crying as he approached the bed just as Miko had said. Ophelia look at him and smiled before leavening them in his care.

"What's up girls?" he asked as he picked up one of the crying girls as sat down on the bed. The other two girls leapt into his lap and hugged him hard.

"Mommy gone and she no come back, we 'lone" cried the girls as they held Xander tightly

"Your not alone, your Mommy asked me to take care of you now. You're my girls now your apart of my Pack, apart of our family and your safe now too" said Xander as he hugged the girls and carried them in to the main room.

"You Momma now?" asked the girls

"I guess so?" said Xander as he sat down on one of the couches, suddenly the girls hide behind him causing Xander to look up.

"Its ok girls it only the rest of my Pack they wont hurt you, if anything they're going to spoil you three and you already know Miko and Ophelia their ghost but their cool ghost" laughed Xander as Ronda and Heidi squealed in delight at the girls.

"Xander their adorable who's are they?" laughed Heidi to Miko as she floated in from another room

"Long story but their mine and they're a little shy, not used to human or demon contact" said Xander as the others gathered round them.

The girls slowly came out from behind Xander to examine the other Pack members, the Pack laughed when one of the girls tried to scratch Ronda but lost her balance and fell off the couch into Tor's lap.

"Hey there that's not nice is it?" said Tor as the girl blushed and hid her face in his shirt.

"Gone all shy now? It's ok I'm Tor" said Tor with a smile as he looked down at the little girl in his arms.

The small bundle stretched out and smiled at Tor, her lightly tanned skin made her blue hair and horns stand out as her tail flicked back and forth.

"Xev" giggled the girl as she played with Tor's chain

"What?" Tor asked as her outburst surprised him

"Me Xev, you Tor? You Daddy?" asked Xev as Tor choked on his drink and Xander laughed.

"No I'm not your Daddy I have a mate, Kyle over there we're your uncles. Your Momma hasn't taken a mate yet" said Tor

"Momma no mate? why?" asked the elder of the three, as she played with her long black hair.

"Mommy hasn't found a mate he likes yet that's all but I will, then you'll have a Daddy who loves you all Cleo. Kenya are you ok baby?" Xander asked the young dark blue hair girl that clung to him, she yawned and looked at him with a smiled before going back to sleep.

"Xan why do they keep calling you Momma?" asked Tor as he cradled the sleeping Xev.

"The way I understand it there's no gender limits with their people, so when I told them I'd be taking care of them now just like their mother they think…"

"You're their mother now, I get it now and since you prefer guys that just strengths their feelings?" laughed Tor.

"Yeah, listen will you watch the girls for me I've got to hit the Magic shop in town and then go see G-man, I'm guessing at the moment on how to look after the girls?" Said Xander as the others nodded.

"They can have my room if you want Xander, plus I can look after them through the night as well if you want?" said Miko all excited

"That would be great Miko, look girls your own ghostly babysitter? Thank you Miko, guy I won't be gone long call me if they need anything?" said Xander

His Pack nodded and smiled as he took off into town, the sun had set and Xander found he was quite hungry so he headed to the Double Meat Palace on the corner. Xander groaned as he bit into his burger.

"I hate processed crap, give me a good steak any day?" Xander groaned to himself as he dropped his keys on the floor.

He cursed under his breath as he rooted around on the floor until he found them, suddenly as he went to get up he sensed another presence. Straightening up Xander readied himself to fight when he recognized as one of the two scent he'd been dreaming of since as long as he could remember, the scent of leather, smoke and human blood.

"Shouldn't be out alone so late now Pet" came a gruff British accent from behind Xander.

Smelling the smoke from his cigarette Xander smiled mischievously to himself as the Vampire stranger remained behind him.

"Got another one of those mate? For the record I'm not some weak nancy, if you're passing through then carry on the Slayer's a bitch?" Said Xander as the stranger passed one of his Cigarettes over Xander's shoulder, turning round Xander was brought face to face with the blonde vampire.

"I know your not Pet, could bloody sense it when you came out? Somthin' about ya kid drew me here?" said the stranger as Xander lent forward and took the light he was offered.

"I know Angelus warned us Spike you and Drusilla were coming" said Xander as he opened his car door.

"And The Anointed one?" Spike asked as a wicked smile played on his lips

"A very small and very short lived problem" growled Xander playfully as he pushed Spike up against the car.

For a second Spike was taken by suspires but soon he was joining in the fun as Xander crushed their lips together, splitting his in the process Spike was in heaven or close enough as he desperately tried to taste the sweet blood he'd yearned for over a hundred years. Xander scolded himself as he pulled apart for air, looking in to the Vampire's eyes he saw lust and hunger in them that mirrored his own.

"Bloody hell Pet I never though I'd find ya, bin waiting over a hundred years for ya? What about the other one?" said Spike as he placed a lighter kiss on Xander's lips as he licked the blood off them.

"I know, I been waiting my whole life for you too? I haven't met our other yet but he will come soon I hope? Come on this is too public plus I don't need you getting staked just yet.

We've got a place just outside town, my Pack and I. I'm just picking up supplies before heading back there, follow behind me and keep your head down?" said Xander as Spike returned to his car.

Xander was nervous as he pulled up outside of Giles's, Spike stayed put and watched as Xander stood waiting.

"So what do you think of him princess?" Spike asked Dru who was stretched out on the backseat.

"He's sweet and nice……..Shhhhhh…he's dangerous though slayer doesn't know just how, he's going to rule the world with the other puppies and his princesses. He doesn't know it yet but your other Dark Prince is close by, he and his brother are close by riding on a dark hoarse though the night" giggled Dru.

"I just hope he can help you, says he knows Angelus so at least we're safe but I knew that or at least I hoped it? A guys true mate shouldn't try and stake him one the first date?" sighed Spike as we watched Xander entered the older guys home.

"Xander this is a pleasant but late surprise?" said Giles as he offered Xander a cup of tea.

"Sorry Giles but I've got a favour to ask you and its life or death important?" Said Xander as they sat down, Giles looked puzzled but listened anyway.

"I need your help but first I need you to promise me that everything said here stays here, as much as I love Buffy and Willow I can't trust them just yet" Xander said straight faced

"This is highly unusual but if it is as important as you said it is then I will agree to it" said Giles as Xander relaxed.

"While I was out on patrol tonight I came a cross three women fighting, a Harpie, a Vampire and what I though was a human at first but I later found out she's a Rouge Slayer gone bad. Her and the Vampire we're working together and the demon was fighting for her life so I got involved to protect her.

I chased them off but the Harpie or Queen Lexx as she told me her name was……long story she passed her language on to me and learn mine so we could talk.

I was about to take her back to our new home, the Pack and I are living out at the Myers place outside of town. Angel gave it to us anyway I was going to take her back there when she told me she had daughters so I picked them up and took her back with me.

While I was patching her up she explained that she was once the Queen of her dimension but when she got pregnant her sister the Shadow Queen rebelled and killed her mate and took the throne. She fled here to raise her girls but she sent her goons Nexus and Nishta the two I fought after her.

She told me she was dieing and made me swear to take care of her daughters, then she made me feed off her so she could pass her powers onto me. So now I have three Harpie girls to look after, I think their about three and have powers that I have no idea what they are or how to use them?" Said Xander with a sigh.

"Well this is unusual? Harpies are not know to crossover to this plain often, I will research it and the powers she might have passed on to you? I doubt that if she wished you to take her daughter that she would mean you harm?

I can give you some book on the Harpies and their young to help you to raise your daughters so to speak, I would like to come out to see them in the morning if possible?" said Giles as he handed Xander some books

"I would really appreciate that Giles, they've been though a lot and losing their mother won't help. I'll warn Miko your coming?" laughed Xander

"Miko?"

"Oh the Myers place was haunted, seem old man Myers and his wife killed their daughter and she was pissed off. She likes us better but she's protective of us and of my girls. See you tomorrow" said Xander as he headed back to his car with a smile as he spotted Spike waiting for him.

"So what was that about?" Spike asked as he offer Xander a ciggeret

"Don't get jealous he's the Slayers Watcher, I run into a slight problem tonight and I ended up adopting three Harpie females aged three so I needed a heads up?" said Xander as he took the ciggret and put the books in his car.

"Bloody hell Dru was right she said you had nibblets, bugger never though of myself as a bloody Papa?" said Spike as he felt Xander's aggression rising

"Calm down Pet don't mean I'm going to run away or try and hurt ya Pups after all their going to my pups to, since I don't fancy giving up their Mama just yet?" growled Spike as Xander kissed him hard before getting back into the car and following on behind Xander.

"Maybe life's looking up for us after all Dru?" said Spike to himself as Dru had fallen asleep.


	5. Good morning Sunnydale

**Title****: **Daughters of Darkness

**Pairings: **Spike & Xander & Dean

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Angel/Supernatural/Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **5/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Xander's life changes over night and only two people from his past can save him

**Chapter Summery: **Xander and the others get started on fixing up the mansion and the Pack when some strangers arrive in town. Angel gets more involved with the Pack

**Authors Note: **

Good morning Sunnydale 

When Xander pulled up outside the mansion even Spike was impressed and he picked up Dru and carried her inside. Xander watched his mate with a smile until Tor met them.

"Xander….who let a vampire in to our home?" growled Tor as the others came running

"calm yourself Tor this is Spike and Drusilla, Spike is my mate and means us no harm but Drusilla is sick and needs help now" said Xander as Tor and the others settled and he and Kyle carried Drusilla up to one of the empty rooms close to Xander's.

"Ok now that everyone is ok Miko how are the girls?" Xander as Miko appeared freaking Spike out

"They are fine but refusing to go to bed until their Mommy and Daddy come say good night to them" giggle Miko

"See I told you my girls are smart" laughed Xander as he and Spike headed to see the girls before heading bed themselves.

Meanwhile as they slept another vampire couple were headed their way, one that Spike knew well and hadn't seen in years.

"Get your motor running

Cruising down the highway,

Looking for adventure

And whatever comes my way born to wild"

sang a young looking man, his white hair was quite a contrast to his crimson biker gear as he and his companion sped toward Sunnydale on their motorbike.

"Do you have to sing that song every time we ride Vin?" asked his younger red head companion behind him on the bike.

"Don't worry Dex we will be there soon my love" answered Vin as they past a sign saying Sunnydale two miles.

Xander stretched out in his bed as the memory of the night before came back to him, rolling over he smiled as he snuggled up to the cold body laying next o him. Xander ran his hand down Spikes arm and thigh as he wondered what he'd done to deserve such a hot lover.

"As much as I love you doing that Pet, it's too early for me to think about anything. Unless you want to be gritting the path with me come winter?" growled Spike playfully and he kissed Xander.

"I love you too Spike" laughed Xander as Spike pounced on his younger lover when suddenly Miko floated it.

"Sorry guy I really didn't want to interrupt but Xan Angel down stair and wants to talk to you" said Miko as she blushed

"thanks KO, well if Deadboy risks the sun to see me then I better grace him with my presence" laughed Xander as Miko left and he and Spike got dressed before heading down to meet Angel.

"Angelus bloody missed ya you big puff" laughed Spike as he hugged his sire

"I wish I could say the same, Xander I'm glad to see you've settled in well" said Angel as he and Xander shook hands.

"We're getting there but funds are limited, we're living off my death benefits from my parent's death last year and what little they left me. Plus what Tor and Ronda get from the state after they we're declared adults and allowed to get away from their abusive family. Mostly that going on food so we've not had chance to decorate or refurbish this place, Miko and Ophelia have tried to help out but she can't remember were her father hid his money" said Xander as they sat down.

"That's because I have it and it's yours if you want it? Plus since you're now mated with my son so to speak I have a wedding present for you" said Angel as he handed Spike a small ring

"Bloody hell Angelus is that what I think it is?" asked Spike exactly as he took the ring and put it on.

"Yes Spike it's the Gem of Amara, I expect it to be used properly especially now you have three girls to look after" said Angel as Xander looked stunned

"I know about the girls and I think it's time I started to get involved with help you lot, now Spike has that he will be able to go out in the light plus I had it duplicated for myself and for Drusilla. Spike how is she?"

"Still mad and getting worse, she getting weaker everyday" Spike said with a sigh

"We'll find a way to help her" said Angel as he looked at his son then Xander

"So can I meet my Granddaughters then?" asked Angel with a smile

"Yeah they should be up by now just let me check Ko" Xander smiled as Miko joined them

"Their up and wanting to play with everyone. Hi I'm Miko Myers" said Miko as she saw Angel

"Angelus Spikes father" said Angel with a smile

"Nice to meet you, Xander should I let the girls know your coming up?"

"Please" said Xander as she disappeared and they followed her upstairs.

The girls where bouncing round on the bed as they play fought with each other, they practically leapt at Xander and Spike as they entered their room.

"MOMMY DADDY play with us?" screamed the girls

"Mommy and Daddy have to go out but Granddaddy can play with you if you want?" Xander asked as the girls looked at Angel

"You Vamp? You no hurt us?"

"No I'd never hurt you girls your family" laughed Angel as the girls jumped on him.

"Now you three behave while we are out, Miko and Ophelia will be round if you need them Angel the girls can get them" said Xander as they left with the pack for town.

They all sat round eating and drinking coffee as they discussed their plans.

"Tor you and Kyle hit the hardware store, we need supplies to fix the roof, stairs and shit load of other things. Also see if you can find us an electrician to fix the wiring, Ronda, Heidi decorating is your thing. Just remember though there are other members of the house not just you two. The girl's playroom is yours to do with as you like but their room is Miko's chose but I think they like it just as it is anyway. Akasha , Spike and Myself will hit the Magic shop for supplies to keep the vineyard vamp free, who knows we might be able to get it working again soon make us some money. Giles will be coming round today it look at the girls, will pick him up after the magic shop.

Also if there's any cash left over from the shop today go get yourselves new clothes, since most of us only have what we are wearing that's not good" said Xander as the others agreed, slowly they finished up and went their own ways.

Meanwhile while Xander and Spike went off together the two strangers arrived in town this time they we're wearing helmets and their bodies were fully covered.

"Welcome to Sunnydale home of the Hellmouth and our new home" laughed Vin as he got off his bike and helped the Dex off. Dex sighed and stood with his arms raised

"What do you feel baby?"

"I feel free, what a rush, this place is buzzing with mystical energy, here try it" with that Vin came over and sunk his teeth into Dex's neck just as Xander and Spike where coming out of the Magic box, Spike shuddered as he felt someone walk over his grave.

"What is it Spike?" Xander asked with concern

"It nothing much a vampire gets this when his Chider is nearby or are about to mate" said Spike when suddenly someone yelled at him

"Ah William the bloody, bloody awful I should say" laughed Vin as he spotted Spike.

"Vin, Dex" said Spike spotting the two men and went over, Spike grabbed Vin in a bone braking hugged before speaking to him.

"It's Spike now" said Spike when suddenly Dex started to sway a bit.

"Where's the nearest vamp nests Spike? Dex needs blood or will I have to use you?" Snapped Vin as he carried his lover.

"Come on our cars over there so I can feed him there" said Spike as they headed to the car. Xander and Vin stood outside as Spike tended to Dex.

"He means you no harm all he is concerned for is me" said Vin

"Who are you?" asked Xander as Vin lit up his smoke.

"I am Vin and that is my mate Dex, Spike is my sire my mate Dex is the same as Drusilla. Humans tortured him to insanity and now he's ill" said Vin with a sigh

"So why do you'd return now of all times?" asked Xander

"The Master, his death has started a chain reaction that has summoned all those who have blood ties to the Order. This town is about to get croweded" laughed Vin

"That's all we need" laughed Spike as Dex got up and hugged Vin.

"We'd better get back to get Giles, Vin, Dex your welcome to join us the Master pet's got no chance to survive" growled Xander as they headed back to get Giles.

Xander stretched out as they arrived back at the mansion, Giles was taken by surprise when three Harpie females came racing down the stairs and launched themselves at Xander and Spike, followed by Angel looking flushed.

"Mommy, Daddy look Granddaddy let us paint, we did pictures for you and Daddy" said the girls and Xander picked them up and hugged his girls.

"Giles these are my girls Xev, Cleo and Kenya" said Xander as he sat in the main room where Giles looked the girls over.

"That tickles Mr Giles that is funny. Mommy he tickles" said Xev as she rolled off the couch and landed on the floor. She shook herself off and crawled over to Dex.

"You funny but you see like us, you see people who hurt and help them" said Xev as Dex picked her up and cuddled her.

"Yes pretty one I do, aren't you a sweet little thing. Bet your Mommy's proud of you?" said Dex as he played with Xev.

"Yes I am, Vin, Dex as I said your welcome to stay with us you too Spike. You and Dru are more then welcome but I'm afraid there are ground rules. From now on, it's animal blood from the butchers I afraid, until we can find a willing human source for you, though if must myself and my Pack are willing to accommodate your needed. You pull your weight round this place, until we can get the Gem of Amara duplicated again Vin, Dex you two are confined to the mansion during the day so my girls will be in your care. Most of us swear in this house but it is to be kept out of earshot of my daughters as it any and all thing sexual. After they've gone to bed then it's anyone game.

Also as of now, you no longer follow the Master or any other evil, we work with the Slayer against them. If any of this is a problem please leave now but I promise you'll see the wrong end of a stake in a day or so," growled Xander as Vin and Dex agreed.

Giles who'd been listening in on the conversation as he player with the girls took Xander to one side.

"You're telling me you have two vampires in there that haven't been staked?"

"Actually Spike and Drusilla are both vamps too G man, sorry should have told you, Spike and Dru are Angel's Childer. Vin and Dex are Spike's Childer. Vin told me that the Masters death has trigged so big vamp gathering and their all heading here. I don't know what for but I tell you is not going to be good and is going to have everything to do with the Annoying one, and news flash we're one Slayer short of having a Slayer" said Xander as Giles understood.

"I'll leave Buffy a message and consult my books tonight about any rituals to do with the Mater's death and Buffy. I will also look up mass gatherings of Vampires. I hope you know what your doing Xander? For all our sakes" said Giles as he shook Xander's hand and said his goodbyes.

"The Watcher looked nervous hope we didn't scare him too much?" laughed Spike

"you didn't he's just worried what a mass gatherings of vampires will do to the town, other then break the record for town with highest death toll for the 20th year running. We've got work to do to this place has to be made habitable now, no slinking off Deadboy father in law or not your helping too you can baby sit the girls with Miko and Ophelia" said Xander as the others took off to paint.

As night set in Xander put his girls to bed and the then returned to his Pack, Vin and Dex watched as they readyed themselves for the hunt.

"You two joining us tonight?" Xander asked Vin and Dex.

"I will be Dex isnt in any state to hunt yet..."

"Dru too, she can't hunt yet but I'm ok to hunt" added Spike

"No problem, they can help Miko and Ophilla watch the girls. come on we've got a town to look after" said Xander as he and the others hit the streets.


End file.
